


Heat-Seeking Mistletoe

by supersalad



Category: The Muppet Show
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dubious Science, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersalad/pseuds/supersalad
Summary: Of course Bunsen wouldn't settle for ordinary mistletoe.
Relationships: Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Heat-Seeking Mistletoe

It should have been a simple enough invention. Bunsen wouldn't have to wait for Beaker to walk under the mistletoe if he could bring the mistletoe to him instead. So he equipped it with a highly targeted infrared homing system, not unlike a heat-seeking missile. In other words, it was Heat-Seeking Mistletoe. 

But for some reason, his prototype wasn't working. He'd tried ambushing Beaker backstage, right after their demonstration of Muppet Labs' new Giftwrap-O-Matic. But perhaps it hadn't been able to detect Beaker underneath all that Scotch tape and ribbon.

He came closest to success at Kermit's Christmas party, but due to a miscalculation, the device ended up directly hovering over Gonzo and the flock of chickens he'd invited. At least Gonzo had been happy about all the pecking that ensued.

Maybe Beaker needed to be radiating more heat. Bunsen could fix that.

Beaker was just sitting down to his lunch when he heard the faintest ticking sound inside his sandwich. Not a second later, it exploded into a ball of flames, embedding turkey-and-mustard shrapnel into his lab coat. He turned around in time to see Bunsen peeking out from around the corner, muttering, "Oh, fiddle. Back to the drawing board." Whatever Bunsen's secret project was, Beaker already wasn't a fan.

Next, Bunsen tried catching Beaker alone in the lab, where he was cleaning out flasks and quietly meeping Christmas songs to himself. Beaker ducked and yelped as a leafy, blinking blur whizzed by his ear, and he let out another yelp when Bunsen appeared behind him.

"It worked! Look up at the ceiling, Beakie. I've got you under the mistletoe." Bunsen straightened his tie and wiggled his head expectantly at his assistant.

" _That's_ what you've been working on this whole time? I'm your boyfriend, you can kiss me whenever you want."

"I know, but I like a challenge," Bunsen smiled. "Besides, I learned a lot about thermographic botany along the way."

Beaker didn't have words for how Bunsen could manage to be so obtuse and so genius, and somehow still adorable, all at the same time. But like he'd just reminded Bunsen, he didn't need to say it with words anymore. So he grabbed him by the collar and kissed him fervently, underneath the most ridiculous mistletoe he'd ever seen in his life.


End file.
